Love always lasts
by supergirl6
Summary: This is my first ff. So be nice. Hitomi comes back after 5 years. Van and Hitomi still love each other with they be able to be together
1. Chapter 1, 2 ,and part 1 0f 3

CHAPTER 1  
  
It is five years after Hitomi left Gaea. Five years after she left all her friend on Gaea. Five years since she left her love Van. Hitomi graduated from school at the top of her class two years ago. She now goes to university. She use to share an apartment with Yukary but Yukary got married to Amono a year ago and she moved in with him and Hitomi had the apartment all to herself. Hitomi and Yukary were shopping. It was Yukary's one-year anniversary and she wanted to find the best dress for dinner tonight and she wanted Hitomi's advice. They were at this really fancy dress store. Yukary was tying on a dress and Hitomi was daydreaming about Van. She did that a lot since she came back. Yukary came out of the changing room and that is what brought her back to reality. Yukary went up to the mirror and asked Hitomi "Well what about this one?" She was wearing a light blue dress. Hitomi said, "Well I don't really think it is your color." In response Yukary said, "You are so right I am going to try one the red one." While saying that she ran back into the changing room. While she was changing Hitomi went to look around the store. When she was looking something caught her eye. It was a beautiful dress. It was long sparkly white, it tied in the back and it had had a big triangle cut in the front. Hitomi didn't know why but she went and tried it on. A couple min. later Yukary came out and said, "Hey Hitomi where are you?" while looking for her. Hitomi said, "O Yukary I am in here." while showing her hand under the changing room door. "What are you doing in there?" asked Yukary. Hitomi's answer was "I am trying on a dress I found." Yukary said, "You are. Well heary up I want to see what you look like and I think I found the dress I am going to wear." "Ok I am done what do you think?" Hitomi said while coming out of the changing room. Yukary said, "Wow! You look great, no you look assume." "Thanks Yukary. You look great too." Hitomi said looking at herself and Yukary in the mirror. "Ya I do look good but I don't look half as good as you do. Wow! Are your going to buy it?" Yukary said looking at Hitomi. Shocked at how good she looked in that dress. Hitomi said, "Well I don't know." While still looking at herself in the mirror. "Well you are buying it. Even if I have to pay for it. And don't bother fighting with me because I will not take no for an answer." Yukary said sternly to Hitomi. Hitomi knew she wouldn't win so she just said "Ok" Once they changed back into their normal cloths and then paid for the dresses they left. Yukary went home because her date with Amono was in an hour and Hitomi went to the track to do some running. She ran for about fifteen min then she sat down and took a brake. She sat down by her bag with the dress in it. Then she started to remember Van. "Oh Van I miss you so much. So very much." Hitomi said thinking out loud. Then that formulary blue pillar of light covered Hitomi and then she started to rise off the ground. She new she was going to Gaea and she knew she was returning to Van.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Van was in a median with his council. They were talking about the ball tonight. "So is everything ready for tonight?" Van asked. "Yes everything is almost ready." Said Adam one of Van's advisors. "And is everybody here?" Van asked "Yes your majesty. Queen Millerna and King Drydon were the last to arrive and they arrived just a little while ago." Said Adam. Van said "Good. Is there anything else we need to talk about?" "Yes one more thing." Said Darian another one of Van's advisors. Nobody said anything for awhile until Van said, "Well what is it? Spit it out." Then Adam said "Well King Van we think that you should find a wife and Queen of Fenalia at tonight's ball." "NO! Like I said before I am not going to merry some princess. I want to merry for love and LOVE only!" yelled Van because this subject came up at every median. "Yes we know that but king Van we need a heir to the thrown." said Darian. All this talk about marriage and kids and everything made Van think about Hitomi. Then it made him sad that she wasn't here with him. Merle, who was part of Van's council sow that he was getting sad and stood up and said "Hey leave lord Van alone. He knows all of this. He will try and find someone tonight and if he finds someone her will tell you. Ok." All the council members agreed so they said "Ok." Then Van said, "Since that is all this median is injured." And then he stood up and walked away. He went to the gardens and to lie in his hammock. Hitomi showed him how to make it before she went back to the mystic moon. Van always laid in his hammock when he missed Hitomi. Van was lying in his hammock looking up at the mystic moon wondering if Hitomi still remembered him, wondering if she moved on with her life and most importantly wondering if he still loved him. He was also wishing that she could come back. Then Van sow the blue pillar of light. He sow it land not fair from where he was so he got out of his hammock and ran to where the pillar of light landed. Van went to a clearing where the pillar of light landed and in the middle of the clearing there was a beautiful unconscious girl. Right then Van knew it was Hitomi so he ran up to see if she was ok. Van looked at her. She had gotten a lot more gorgeous in five years. She had the same brown hair but it was past her shoulder, she had gotten taller and she still had her skinny slim body. Van noticed that there was a bag by Hitomi so he picked it up and then he picked her up and took her back to the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
When Van got to the palace with Hitomi Allan, Millerna, Drydon, and some other people were waiting for them. They sow the pillar of light and they new it was Hitomi. When they sow Van holding Hitomi they ran up to him. "O Hitomi. Is she ok Van?" asked Allan looking at Van and Hitomi. "Yes I think she is ok but Millerna could you cheek her to make sure?" Van said looking down at Hitomi and then up at Millerna. Millerna's response was "Sure. Let's get her to the room Merle is getting ready for her." Then they left towards it. When they go to the room Merle had finished setting up the room that Van made just for Hitomi. Van laid Hitomi on the bed and then Millerna cheeked her. "So is she ok?" Van asked after Millerna after she finished checking Hitomi. Millerna said, "Yes she is fine. She is just a little weak from the trip here. She should wake up right away." Then Merle ran into Hitomi's room and asked, "Are you done checking Hitomi yet? Is she going to be able to come to the ball tonight?" "Yes I am done and yes if she wakes up sown she can go to the ball. And talking about the ball I better get ready there is only two-hour till the dinner part of the ball starts. So see you guys there and if Hitomi needs anything when she wakes up just call me, ok. Ok. See you later. Bye." Said Millerna to Van and Merle and then she left to her room. "Talking about the ball Adam and Darian want to talk to you and then you better start getting ready." Merle said to Van. "No! I am not going anywhere till Hitomi." Van started but his sentence wasn't finished because Hitomi started to move around. Merle and Van looked down at Hitomi then she opened her eyes and she sow Van. "Where am I? Van, van is that really you? O my god Van I missed you so much!" said Hitomi looking at Van and then Sitting up and hugging him. Van was surprised about what she said and then the hug but he didn't mind all he did was huge her back and said, "O Hitomi I missed you to. I am so glad your back to." 


	2. Part 2 of chapter 3

Ok this is part 2 of chapter 3. I am just learning how to put chapters on. I also have all from 1 to 4 or 5 but they are not on the computer so be patient. And I know my stories are short but I will try and get them longer but this one is short. So please read and review. O ya 1 more thing I know my spelling is bad so sorry.  
  
Chapter #3 part 2  
  
Van was surprised by at what she said and the hug but he didn't mind all he did was huge her back and said "O Hitomi I missed you to I am so glad your back." Then Merle who was standing right beside Van said "I missed you to Hitomi!" and she joined the hug. In a couple of minutes the hug ended and Merle said, "Good now that you are awake you can come to the ball." "The Ball? What Ball?" Hitomi asked all confused. "There's a ball tonight and if you want you can come to it?" Van said. Hitomi thought for a while and then said "Yes I will go. It sounds cool." "Ok good. Lets get you ready then. We only have less then two hours so we better hearie (I don't know I have no clue how to spell that her-e). So come on Van you have to go get ready to" said Merle pushing Van out the door so Hitomi could start getting ready. "Ok, Ok Merle. Just hold on." Van said. Then he turned to Hitomi and said "If you need anything my room is just next to yours or you can go through the bathroom and you will be in my room. Also her is your bag. I found it next to you. And last but not least I can't wait to see you at the ball." And he gave her the bag, and then left. Once Van left Merle jumped on the bed and sat by Hitomi and once she sat down she asked, "What's in the bag? Can I see?" "What's in the bag? Well what I am wearing tonight is in the bag and yes you can see it if you help me get ready for the ball." Hitomi said. "Well I wont be able to help you cause I have to get ready so I will send some maids in to help. So will show me please." Merle said hoping Hitomi would show her, her dress. "Ok I will go try it on and you go get the maids." Hitomi said running into the bathroom to put on the dress.  
  
************************To be continued*******************************  
  
So what do you think good or bad. Yes I know it is short I will try and get them longer ok. 


	3. Note form the Author

I am sorry but I will not be continuing this story right now. I am working on my other story called "Love At First Sight" It is a good one and I have lots of great ideas for it. So sorry for this story I will finish it sometime but I really like my other one better. But if u like this one read my other one. 


	4. The Dinner Part of The Ball

Ok chapter four. I don't know how long it is going to take me to write chapter five so I am just telling u in advance it might take some time. Another thing please, please, please, please, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! I really want more reviews so read then review. Now to chapter four. Ok Ok I changed my mine I will write with one.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Ball  
  
Once Hitomi had her dress on she went out of the bathroom and sow Merle and three maids. When they sow her they were like in shock at how beautiful Hitomi looked. "You look great Hitomi!!" Merle said but she was really thinking Wow Van's jaw is going to drop when he sees Hitomi.  
  
"Thanks Merle. But how much longer until the ball starts?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Merle said, "It starts in about an hour. So you better get ready, and I have to get ready too. The maid will help you get ready and then one of them will show you where the main hall is. Van will show you around the castle and Fenalia tomorrow. So I will see you at the ball." Then she left before Hitomi could even say anything.  
  
But once she was gone Hitomi said, "Is it just me or dose it fell like she is up to something?" The maids just raised their shoulders and said, "I don't know."  
  
One of the maids said "Well lets not worry about that we better get you looking great for the ball. So we better get started. Sit down."  
  
Hitomi sat down and the maid started making her look beautiful. Two of the maids did her and the other one did her makeup. They did it like five times each until they finally decided what looked the best. So an hour later they done and Hitomi was ready for the ball. The maids decided to put her hair up. It was up all curly and it had sparkles in it to mach the dress. Her makeup was sparkly too. It was light pink sparkly lipstick, some sparkly blush and some silver also sparkly eyeshadow. She put on her shoes, which Merle brought to her forty-five min ago. They were the most beautiful shoes Hitomi had ever had to wear. They were glass sparkly shoes. Then she looked her self in the mirror.  
  
Hitomi was thinking Wow I look like Cinderella. And I feel like her too. She checked herself over in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. Then one of the maids said, "You better get going the dinner part of the ball is about to start any min now. I will show you where the main hall is so come along." Then they left for the main hall and the ball.  
  
***************************In The Dinner Hall*****************************  
  
Everybody was in the dinner hall. They were talking and waiting for Van to announce that dinner could begin. But Van wanted to wait till Hitomi got there till they started. He kept looking at the doors hoping she would some soon. Allan noticed that and said, "Van, don't worry about Hitomi. She will probable be here any minute."  
  
After Allan said that, the doors opened and the announcer said, "Introducing Lady Hitomi Kanzuki (that is proubly wrong) from the mystic moon. A hero of the Great War."  
  
Once the announcer finished saying that everybody looked at Hitomi. Hitomi, who was just standing there was thinking O My God why is everybody looking at me. I wonder where I sit.  
  
Van, who was sitting there starring at Hitomi, like everybody else also, noticed that she probably didn't know where to sit. So he got up and walked to Hitomi and when he got there he put out his arm and asked, "May I show you to your spot milady?" with a big smile on his face.  
  
Hitomi smiled back and took his arm willingly Everybody was still looking at Hitomi and Van could notice that something was wrong so he asked her, "What's Wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Hitomi started "It's just . Everybody is looking at me."  
  
"Well no du! Look at you. You look gorgeous." Van said and once he did Hitomi blushed. She tried to hide it but Van saw it.  
  
Then they got to their seats. Van pulled out Hitomi's chair and Hitomi sat down. The Van went to his seat and said, Dinner may begin."  
  
With that everybody stopped looking at Hitomi and started eating.  
  
Hitomi was sitting on Van's left. Then it was Allan and then it was Allan's sister Celena and then other people Hitomi really didn't know. On Van's right and right across from her were Merle, then Millerna and then Drydon.  
  
'So Hitomi what has been happened to you in the last five years?" asked Allan  
  
"Nothing much. I graduated from school went to University and that is about it that has changed for me." Said Hitomi.  
  
"Well one thing that has changed is you. Look all the guys are going to want to dance with you." Dryden said.  
  
"Oh Thanks Dryden. So what has been happening with you guys?" Hitomi asked.  
  
They told her how Millerna and Dryden got remarried three years ago and they have a two and a half-year-old son named Brady. They talked a lot about him (he is sitting next to Drydon). They also talked about how Fenelia was finished three years ago and how Allan is now a knight for Fenelia and he lives there with his sister Celena. They also talked about a lot of other stuff too. Then everybody was done and the dancing began  
  
I will write this if u review and if you can help me think of some other stuff to do in this story cause I am a little bit out of ideas so help me Please!! 


End file.
